The present invention relates, at least in some embodiments, to computer implemented frameworks and methodologies for virtualization of linked gaming. Embodiments of the invention have been particularly developed for enabling multiple independent groups of linked games to be configured, managed and implemented using a single controller device. While some embodiments will be described herein with particular reference to that application, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to such a field of use, and is applicable in broader contexts.
Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Linked gaming, in the context of electronic gaming machines (such as machines commonly referred to as “slot machines” or “poker machines”) is well known. In overview, multiple machines, which are operated individually, compete collectively for prizes via a linked jackpot controller. Common categories of linked games include standard progressive jackpots, wherein a linked jackpot prize is awarded in response to a predefined game result being realized at an individual machine, and mystery progressive jackpots, where a jackpot is awarded to an individual machine in response to a selection process (for example a random selection or a contribution-based selection).
Presently, configuration and implementation of linked gaming is complicated and, often requires multiple individual linked jackpot controllers. There is a need in the art for computer implemented frameworks and methodologies for virtualization of linked gaming.